nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
St Peters railway station
}} St Peters railway station is on the Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network. It serves the suburb of St Peters, as well as parts of Newtown and Alexandria. Station entry is accessed through a set of stairs from an overpass on King Street, where the line crosses through underneath. Sydney Park is also located opposite the station's entrance. St Peters is staffed from 6:00am to 7:00pm on weekdays, and 8:00am to 4:00pm on weekends and public holidays.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101443 History St Peters station opened on 15 October 1884 as part of the construction of the Illawarra line to Hurstville. St Peters was one of the more substantial stations of the eight built in 1884 reflecting the importance of the locality for industry and residential development. The two brick side platform buildings were constructed as a large second-class station building (Platform 1/2, demolished) and a smaller third-class station building (on the current Platform 3/4) with a small footbridge at the "Down" end of the platforms. In 1887, Josiah Gentle moved the Bedford Brickworks (established 1877 in Alexandria) to St Peters (located opposite the station on land which is now Sydney Park). This was one of the most important brickworks in Sydney in the late 19th century. The brickworks continued to operate at St Peters until the 1970s. With quadruplification of the line in 1900, brick retaining walls were built at the station side boundaries. The original Platform 1/2 building was demolished in c. 1925 and replaced by a standard island platform building. Historically, the station was served by Bankstown, East Hills and Illawarra services, however from the early 1990s to 2017 it was served only by the former. Following the introduction of the 2017 Sydney Trains timetable, Airport Line services once again stop at St Peters (in peak hours only). To the west of the station, lies an incomplete island platform. It was originally built in the 1970s as part of the construction of the Eastern Suburbs line when the alignment between Erskineville and Sydenham was expanded to accommodate six tracks. This was abandoned as a cost-cutting exercise. The CityRail Clearways Project envisaged reviving this plan, with stopping trains serving only the newly completed western platforms. However, this project was cancelled in November 2008. In 1990, the station building on the western platform was demolished and replaced by a waiting shelter. As part of the Sydney Metro project, in 2024 the Bankstown Line will be converted to a rapid transit single-deck Metro railway line with a new underground line north of Sydenham that will bypass St Peters, with the line instead going to a new Metro-only station at Waterloo. It is likely that St Peters, along with Erskineville, will be permanently serviced by the T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra Line to replace the Bankstown Line services. Customers travelling towards the existing Bankstown Line's converted Metro stations will need to interchange for the Metro at Sydenham. Platforms and Services | p1astop = Services to the City Circle | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Services to the City Circle | p1bnotes = Peak hours only | p2alinename = | p2astop = Suburban all stations services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2anotes = | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Suburban services to Campbelltown or Macarthur via East Hills | p2bnotes = Peak hours only | p3linename = Not in regular use | p3stop = Used for passing Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line and South Coast Line services towards Central and Bondi Junction | p3notes = T4 and T8 line services may stop here during T3 Bankstown Line trackwork or service disruptions | p4linename = Not in regular use | p4stop = Used for passing Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line and South Coast Line services towards Hurstville, Waterfall, Cronulla, Wollongong, Kiama and Port Kembla | p4notes = T4 and T8 line services may stop here during T3 Bankstown Line trackwork or service disruptions }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Inner West Council Category:City of Sydney